OrLu Day 12419
by ErzaD.Law
Summary: One Day; One Shot in honor of the first OrgaxLucy fanfic.


**This work was published on 1/24/19 in honor of the 5 year anniversary of the very first, and my first fanfiction, OrgaxLucy story. **

**I will begin to move all of my non-smut stories back over to fanfiction. However, any MA content will remain on Archive of our Own (AO3) because of the rules of this site. **

**Thank you all and enjoy!**

* * *

**Theme: 5 Somethings.**

* * *

"This just fucking sucks!" Lucy grumbled to herself as she plopped down on the barstool that was furthest away from everyone else in the beach-side bar.

It was a beautiful evening in Fiore on the coast of Akane. A new beach side bar had opened up in the past year and a lot of couples went there for romantic evenings because the sunsets were so beautiful as the rays of the dying of the day reflected off of the water and onto the open patio bar. Stringed lights and lanterns were the only light besides the look that was in your lover's eyes.

While Lucy would normally love such a romantic place, she was beyond pissed off at the moment. She was thirty now and couldn't believe she still listened to Mira's advice. She felt like a complete fool as she sat there in a sexy, yet modest—well modest for her, in a dark blue dress feeling completely disappointed in her life choices. She let out a heavy sigh as she thought about where she was five years ago. She couldn't help but snort at herself as she thought about the loveless marriage she had been in that was leading her into a financial crisis. Now here she was…five years later…alone but at least she was successful and an S-Class Mage that could go on her own missions now without her team. Yet something in her heart just still felt empty. Was the world really that cruel? Could you not have both a career and a marriage? It just didn't seem fair. She was cute, sweet, smart, and a survivor. Did nobody really see how awesome she was?

"Tiny? What are you doing here all alone?" the familiar voice of Orga Nanagear spoke up from behind the bar counter—breaking her depressing train of thought.

The blonde blinked in surprise for a moment. Tiny was the nickname Orga had given her on one of her many visits to Sabertooth to see Yukino. She remembered it vividly because he had ran smack into her when she was rounding the corner to use the restroom one evening. He told her that if she hadn't been so tiny then he would have seen her.

When she saw the familiar face staring at her, she couldn't help but smile before she replied with, "Hey Orga! I'm just here…living the dream of every single person I guess."

He arched a brow at her before she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He almost looked hurt before he retorted with, "I can't believe you forgot about my excellent bartending skills—especially after you and Yukino got shitfaced off of my strawberry margaritas one night."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh from embarrassment at the memory, or rather…lack thereof before he added, "I'm just working a job for some easy money. Some of the cougars around here tip me really well."

Lucy's eyes widened in amusement at his cockiness before she asked, "Cougars? Aren't you like 36 or something?! What do you consider as a cougar?"

She began to laugh when he pointed a finger at her and teased, "Hey! I'll have you know I don't look a day older than when you first met me! God-like powers and all."

To that argument, Lucy couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. It was true, that both Orga and Cheila looked more or less the same after 13+ years with only minor differences. She would be envious, but she still looked fly as hell and got carded all the time, so she wasn't overly concerned.

Then Orga asked, as he concocted two spicy Bloody Mary's for a couple, "So why are you here?"

The blonde couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh before she admitted to him, "Like a dumbass, I listened to Mira. She set me up on a blind date but the douche-bag never showed."

"WHAT?!" Orga yelled in shock, making a few people jump around him, "Guy is a fucking loser then to let you escape."

"I thought so too," Lucy agreed before she said sassily, "I'm just more annoyed that I shaved my damn legs and got dressed up."

Orga started to dry one of the glasses near him before he shook his head in disappointment. Lucy let out another sigh and was just about to say that she might as well head back to Magnolia when Orga spoke up and said, "Well stay here, it'll be fun you keeping me company while I work."

She turned to look at him before she asked, "Won't the manager get annoyed?"

"Nah!" Orga laughed, "The man loves it when I come to work, because I can pump out drinks faster than anyone else and he gets five times the money he normally makes in a night. Besides you'll keep me company and keep the desperate weirdos away."

"Desperate weirdos?" Lucy asked with a laugh, "Are they any relation to the cougars?"

Orga leaned in close to her before he whispered, "Sometimes…it's the same person."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at Orga's silliness before she sat her clutch down on the bar and gave into temptation and declared, "Fine, hit me with your best shot."

"Starting out hard, Tiny. I like it!" Orga laughed before he dashed over to an area and moved two different liquor bottles into a glass so fast that Lucy couldn't even see what he was making before he ran back and slid her an extremely large shot and winked, "Strawberry Tart."

She sniffed the glass before she beamed in happiness, "I should have known that you knew what kind of fruit I liked and how to start me off right."

"Of course I do," Orga teased, "All Yukino does it talk about you. In fact…I'm pretty sure Sting is jealous, because if Yukino was attracted to girl's she probably would have proposed to you by now."

On that note, Lucy died laughing before she took the first shot and tipped it back. It didn't burn like crazy like a lot of shots, instead it went down really smooth. Almost dangerously smooth, before she blurted out, "Oh my god, that was amazing. What the hell is in that?"

He winked before he corrected her, "It's 'Oh my God Slayer,' Ms. Heartfilia and that shot is equal parts Strawberry liqueur and Peach schnapps."

As she licked her lips in enjoyment, she couldn't help but nod in agreement before she admitted, "You can't really go wrong with either of those liquors."

Orga nodded his head in agreement as he quickly made a few Jack-n-Cokes for some guests. Lucy was already feeling a little better after the one shot, and the fact that a friend was there for her when she felt pretty crumby, before she slid the empty shot glass towards him and grinned, "What's next?"

"Damn girl," Orga chuckled, "I know they are shots, but I feel even sorrier for this sucker that he didn't show with watching how you downed that alcohol."

She watched as he went back over to the laboratory of alcohols before she asked in confusion, "What the hell do you mean?! It's a shot! What else are you supposed to do with it but down it?"

Orga couldn't help but bust out laughing before he admitted, "I've seen girls that 'try' to do shots to be cool and it takes them like three swigs to get whatever down. I once even just put in a butterscotch schnapps shot for a girl when the rest of her friends were doing top shelf tequila—poor thing still couldn't do it."

The large God Slayer then slid her a shot that was in a tall glass. It had a green liquor on the bottom with a chocolatey looking top before Lucy replied, "That's just sad, butterscotch schnapps is one of the easiest things to drink!" Then she tilted her head sideways and examined the contents of the shot glass and asked, "What the hell is this?"

Orga leaned over the bar closer towards her. She couldn't help but feel attracted to the man, and it wasn't the one shot in her system. Please…she needed at least five in her before she started to feel, 'Wohoo! Let's all dance!' No…she had started to grow more and more attracted to the God Slayer the more she went over to visit Yukino. He was always so kind and welcoming. She once remembered watching him train one of the kids in Sabertooth that was adopted in by a same-sex couple. Orga didn't judge people and had a heart of pure gold. But she never made a move on him because of her own fear of rejection now—especially after her failed marriage.

He pointed down at the glass before her and answered smugly, "That little drink is called Mint Aero. You tried something that resembles you, now you can taste something that resembles me."

Lucy had just put the glass up to her lips when she choked in laughter at his statement and almost spilled it. He began to laugh harder to when she asked, "So you want me to taste you, huh?"

She knew she might have crossed a line, but in this case she could blame it on the alcohol. Not reaaaaally, but if he turned her down then sure she could. She watched as his eyes darkened for a second then she gave him a playful wink before she downed it all in one shot again.

She knew his eyes never left her but this one made her cough a little before she stated, "That was delicious! It reminds me of a Girl Scout Thin Mint in a glass!"

Orga couldn't help but chuckle before he leaned away to help some other guests. She knew that he would still be able to hear her, even from across the bar, because he had better hearing than Natsu when she asked, "So why does Mint represent you?"

She knew she would have to wait for an answer as he helped ten guests first, but she could wait. However, she was soon starting to realize that she needed some water and she was getting kind of hungry. Then before she knew it, a large glass of ice water was in front of her with a straw before the God Slayer smirked at her and stated, "You've drank around me enough that I already know your signs. I've put in a few orders for you too. You'll be getting some hot buffalo wings soon as an appetizer and a shrimp linguine pasta with cherry tomatoes and asparagus as a main."

Her mouth fell open before she haughtily asked in a joking way, "What makes you think I can eat all that?"

Orga's grin widened as he began to make another drink for her and teased, "I've seen you in action, Tiny. You may be short as hell and small where it counts but you can put away some food on a sexy level. It's what gives you that fucking hot body."

She couldn't help but grin as she cleared her throat and crossed her legs at his forwardness, before he teased, "Besides I've seen you eat all of those things before and if you don't like it all get you something else."

"You didn't have to do that," Lucy smiled as she took another swig of water.

"I wanted to," Orga replied in a husky tone before he slid her a dark green shot and added, "But I need to answer your first question before you try this one and I tell you its name."

She awaited eagerly as she took another sip of water when he stated, "I guess Mint represents me for a weird reason."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked just as her buffalo wings with carrots and celery arrived.

Orga began to fill some other drinks for guests before he looked off into the distance and admitted, "There was a party at Fairy Tail one night and Mira approached me…"

"Oh no," Lucy groaned in a lowered voice as she stuck her finger on the wings and then licked the buffalo sauce off of it.

Orga just nodded his head in agreement before he added, "She told me that I needed to find a nice girl to settle down with and have a baby."

Lucy tilted her head to the side because she wasn't sure where this conversation was going before Orga finished with, "Then she told me that we should name our child, Mint…because of my hair."

At that statement, Lucy nearly fell off her stool in a fit of laughter. Her side hurt as she rested her head on the bar and held her side. Orga was laughing too, even though he was waiting on other guests and getting insanely good tips.

Then when Lucy finally caught her breath she apologized, "I am so sorry that Mira is bat-shit crazy like that. I thought after she and Cana got married that she would calm down a little…but nope…she is who she is!"

Orga just shrugged his shoulders before he laughed, "It didn't bother me. It takes a lot to offend me."

Lucy smiled at his statement as she finished of a few of the wings before she licked her fingers and wiped her hands on a napkin and asked, "So what is this shot called, my favorite bartender ever!"

Orga laughed as he got a few waters for some customers before he came over and leaned in front of her again. This time she could smell him. He smelled like the outside just before a thunderstorm hits. The sun had finally set over Akane and Lucy felt lost in happiness here with Orga as she listened to him say, "This shot is called, Kermit the Frog. It has Mindoro and Peach Schnapps in it. I heard you tell Yukino one day about how much you loved Kermit the Frog as a kid."

Lucy was both blushing and laughing and Orga couldn't help but join in on her amusement when she yelled, "HOW IN THE HELL WOULD YOU REMEMBER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Orga chuckled, "Because you are interesting, smart, funny, and beautiful on the inside and out. Most people aren't like that."

Their eyes locked on each other before Lucy grinned and reached for the shot. She tipped it back in her mouth and let the alcohol slide down her throat. He really was an excellent bar tender, but before she could tell him that, he had to go help an older group of ladies on the other side of the bar. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she ate her buffalo wings and drank her water. He knew so many little details about her and he seemed to be flirting back. However, she was afraid to get her hopes up. She had been married for close to eight years and got married WAY too young. She was not adept at how people dated now; like summoning complete strangers up on a hook-up app on their lacrima phones. She loved conversation and getting to know a person. Now here she was staring at a man she had known for years and felt utterly taken aback.

When he finally made his way back over to her, she had just finished her wings before he refilled her water and stated, "Your main dish should be out soon. How are you feeling?"

She leaned her head on her hand before she purred out, "A-ma-zing."

He grinned at her as he slid her water glass towards her before she asked boozily, "So are those the Cougars?!"

Orga was chuckling before he leaned over the bar and replied, "Of course, how much do you want to bet that I can get at least a 100,000 Jewel tip off of them?"

Lucy's mouth fell open before she whispered, "Are you fucking serious right now?! They will tip you that much? I've worked plenty of times for 8-Island and never received anything like that!"

"That's because you aren't working the luxurious, hipster night-life, Tiny," Orga grinned in amusement, "You're working for cheap old men."

Her glare and pout became apparent before he held up one finger and stated, "I know exactly what drink you need next."

She snorted to herself before she murmured, "Better fucking know after you pissed me off. I am hot as hell and worked my ass off to get barely anything."

As Orga was away making her drink, and helping a few other people, Lucy's main dish finally arrived with garlic bread sticks and a side salad. She looked over at Orga who gave her a wink and she couldn't help but let her imaginary anger evaporate as she dug into her food.

Just after she plopped a giant shrimp into her mouth, Orga slid her another drink with a reddish/purple tinge to it. She arched her brow and haughtily asked, "And what is in this one?"

He grinned at her before he poured himself one too and slid it next to hers and stated, "It's called Sour Puss."

She glared at him playfully even more than before as he teasingly added, "Just seemed like you needed this one before the last one."

"Andy why is that?!" Lucy asked loudly as she down it before Orga could cheers her with his own shot glass. Then she sat the glass down and shoved her face full of pasta.

"Well you just seemed a little out of sorts on the fact that my hot bod will get an insane tip tonight," Orga grinned in amusement before he tipped back a shot too and added, "Whereas you work at a dirty old man's restaurant where they probably tip less than 10 jewels per order."

Lucy harrumphed in annoyance before Orga completely leaned over the counter and admitted in a husky tone, "But you shouldn't worry about that, because you are the sexiest woman in Fiore in addition to being one of the most powerful and kick-ass ones."

She could feel her face heat up from the compliment before she breathily replied, "I guess…"

"It's true," he grinned at her, "You are a survivor and any man would be lucky to have you. If you were my girlfriend, I would work hard as hell to keep you even though I knew you could provide for yourself."

Lucy looked down at her food as she thought about her situation. In all honesty, she knew she was inebriated to an extent—however, it was to the extent where she was brutally honest, not completely stupid. It was the kind of drunk where she told Lisanna to just bang Natsu already instead of beating around the bush. She took a deep breath before she met Orga's eyes and replied, "Then why don't you something about it."

She could feel her heart pounding in excitement but then sadly heard one of the Cougars calling for Orga from behind him. He reached out and grasped her hand before he stated huskily, "I will. Let me finish my job and get you your last shot for the night as you finish your dinner."

Lucy just nodded her head as she watched Orga wait on more people then she had ever done on a 12 hour shift at 8-Island. He was a God-like bartender, no pun intended, before he came back over with two more shots—one for himself and one for her. She watched as he paid a tab as another bartender took over before he came around to the other side of the bar and sat next to her. She looked down at the light pink concoction and asked in a sultry tone, "And what drink am I finishing the night with?"

He gave her a smile before he elaborated, "Well, it's kind of a mixture between your first drink and second one."

She arched her brow in curiosity before he added, "Your first drink was Strawberry Liqueur with Peach Schnapps and your second drink was Crème De Menthe Liqueur with Baileys Irish Cream. This drink before you now is called Pink Pussy which is Baileys Irish Cream mixed with Strawberry Liqueur."

She bit her lip at the alcoholic innuendo before she purred out, "Are you asking if you can mix your cream into my strawberry?"

He looked at her with his stormy eyes before he whispered in her ear, "Only if you want me to."

She didn't hesitate, because everything clicked in her mind before she replied, "Only if you can make me orgasm as many times as you made me drinks."

Orga couldn't hide his amused face when he held out his arm in a gentleman like manner and added, "Tiny, I'll do that as many times as you let me."

* * *

**Other side of the restaurant…**

"Do you think it worked?!" Yukino whispered in a hushed and excited voice as she sat next to Mira in their incognito outfits.

"Absolutely," Mira squealed in excitement, "Lucy totally bought the blind date stuff! You were completely right, Yukino! Lucy and Orga do make the perfect couple!"

Yukino fangirled in agreement, before Mira grabbed her face and nearly fainted, "I can't wait for Baby Mint!"

* * *

**Please Fav, Follow, and Review! :D**


End file.
